Victor Zsasz
|gender= Male |affiliation= Black Mask's Criminal Organization |status= Deceased |movie= Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) |actor= Chris Messina}} Victor Zsasz was a serial killer who marks himself with a scar for every person he kills. He worked under Black Mask as one of his main enforcers. Biography Victor Zsasz was a serial killer and hitman who would torture and murder for Roman Sionis. He had been killing for at least 15 years and worked for Roman for essentially all this time. Nothing was known about his life prior to the events of the Bertinelli Massacre, however, it is hinted that he has been killing for a very long time. He is sent by Sionis to secure the Bertinelli Diamond, which is the key to unlocking the Bertinelli Crime Family's fortunes. With this, Sionis hopes to cement his criminal organization in Gotham City. However, Zsasz unwittingly has the diamond stolen from him by Cassandra Cain. Personality A psychopath and a sexual sadist, Victor Zsasz was seemingly pure evil. He takes extreme pleasure in making his victims suffer, wanting to make sure they are awake and can feel what he does. He frequently licks and gets close to his victims because he relishes their fear. Additionally, he enjoys killing his victims very slowly, usually cutting and peeling them. Victor, like any psychopath, lacks any conscience or capacity for genuine emotion. The only feelings he exhibits were brief moments of rage. Outside of this, the only thing he enjoyed was the torture and murder of innocents. Victor had no qualms murdering children, as seen when he murdered Helena's family, including a child, and was willing to cut Cassandra open to receive the diamond. Zsasz works with Roman and appears to be very fond of him. He relishes in Roman's turns of violence and enjoys that Sionis lets him torture and kill whoever he pleases. However, Zsasz is not above lying to Roman or deceiving him in order to make Roman more infuriated, such as when he told Roman that the woman in the booth was laughing at him because he knew Roman would make a scene. Zsasz has no qualms with how Roman treats women and even seems to enjoy when Roman forced a girl to be publicly stripped. While everyone else was uncomfortable and scared, Zsasz stood there and laughed. This is likely due to the fact that he is a profound sexual sadist who takes pleasure in people's fear and pain. Additionally, he likes to carve scars into his own skin for every victim he kills and had a special placed saved on his stomach for Harley. Overall, Zsasz is pure evil and completely capable of killing anyone, regardless of age, without the slightest hint of remorse. He is a complete psychopath and sexual sadist who takes pleasure in the torture, mutilation, and murder of others. Anyone who even came close to Zsasz was a potential prey for him to kill. Abilities *'Knife Mastery:' Zsasz is extremely proficient with knives and has a lot of experience with skinning and cutting people. *'Expert Marksman:' Zsasz shot Harley with a tranq dart before she could react from across the room. He was also capable of spraying down a family with a machine gun and seems to be adept with other types of firearms. *'Keen Intellect': Zsasz is a surprisingly intelligent individual. This is demonstrated when he was able to figure out Dinah was acting as a double agent, just based on seeing the text on her phone. *'Expert Torturer': Zsasz is an expert interrogator and takes deep pleasure in the torture and murder of his victims. *'Stealth': Zsasz was capable of sneaking up on Harley and subduing her before she could react. Equipment Weapons *'Hunting Knife': Zasz uses this knife as his preferred weapon. *'Tranq Dart Gun:' Zsasz shot Harley with a tranq dart from this gun, temporarily subduing her. *'Handgun': Zsasz used this handgun during a confrontation with Dinah. Other Equipment *'Bertinelli Diamond': A diamond that unlocks the fortune of the Bertinelli Crime Family. He briefly secured it for the Black Mask, but it was quickly stolen by Cassandra Cain. Relationships Allies *Black Mask's Criminal Organization **Roman Sionis/Black Mask † - Employer **Carlos Rossi † **Happy † *Galante Crime Family **Stefano Galante † - Co-Employer *Aguilar Enemies *Bertinelli Crime Family - Victims **Franco Bertinelli † **Joe Bertinelli † **Maria Bertinelli † *Joker *Harley Quinn/Harley Quinn - Attempted Victim and Co-Killer *Birds of Prey - Attempted Victims **Helena Bertinelli/Huntress - Killer **Dinah Lance/Black Canary - Co-Killer **Renee Montoya *Cassandra Cain - Attempted Victim *Golden Lions **Mr. Keo † - Victim *Mrs. Keo † - Victim *Miss Keo † - Victim *Gotham City Police Department *Erika Trivia *Victor is one of the few first LGBT characters of the DC Extended Universe. * His character first appeared in the comic Batman: Shadow of the Bat #1, part of a storyline called Batman: The Last Arkham in 1992. Gallery See You Soon - Victor Zsasz.png BlackMask 3.png BoP- Victor Zsasz.jpg|Victor smiles Chris Messina - Victor Zsasz (2).jpg Victor_Zsasz.JPG Birds of Prey Character Posters 07.jpg|CCXP character poster BoP Exclusive Image.jpg|Roman hands the knife to Victor to kill Harley Birds of Prey - Victor Zsasz looks around corner.jpg| Black Mask Business.jpg|Victor converses with Roman Roman & Victor.jpeg|Victor and Roman Victor Zsasz looks into camera.jpg Black Mask and Victor.jpeg Birds-of-prey-trailer-breakdown-12-700x297.jpg References External links * * Category:Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:LGBT characters Category:Black Mask's Criminal Organization members Category:Deceased characters